Subconscious Desires
by tyl ashke
Summary: Ichigo has an interesting experience and decides to act on it. Pairing: IchiByaRen. One Shot. Prequel to Forced Confessions.


**A/N:** This was written for the springkink prompt on LJ: 7th Feb Bleach, Renji/Byakuya/Ichigo: Experience - "You are both too brash. Let me educate you on the finer points"

**Warning:** There is smut. Please don't read if you don't like such stuff.

* * *

**Subconscious Desires**

Ichigo was surprised to find Byakuya instead of Renji in his redhead's room. It had been difficult to get away from his hectic college schedule, given how the medicine programme was so packed, but it was almost their anniversary and Renji had promised him some time alone together.

"Byakuya."

"Kurosaki."

Stiff greetings were exchanged. Before Ichigo actually decided to ask Byakuya what the hell he was doing in his redhead's room, the noble took two steps forward, grey eyes meeting his brown ones, then leaned forward, pressing his lips against his.

'_What… the fuck?'_

They were soft, softer than Renji's. Even as his body leaned into the kiss, his mind had come to a separate conclusion and moved his arms, placing them squarely on the black-haired Shinigami's shoulders. One firm push and they were separated.

"What the hell?" Looking pissed, cheeks slightly flushed, especially now that he realised that he actually liked the kiss – his kisses were only reserved for his redhead – Ichigo glared at Byakuya.

"I see you're going to need a lot of work."

'_Huh? What work?'_

Taking his left hand off the noble's shoulder, Ichigo made a fist and placed it between their faces. "I'm warning you, Byakuya. Don't try anything like that again."

All of a sudden, the door slid open. "Ichi, you in there?"

Eyes widening, Ichigo let his arms drop to his sides, hoping that Renji had not seen his hands on his Captain. Despite that, his cheeks were still tinged a faint pink, almost as if he had been caught doing something without permission. Catching sight of a very rare smirk on Byakuya's cool countenance, the orange-haired substitute glared at the noble, before his expression returned to a slightly irritated one as the redhead slid the door shut after stepping into the room.

"Ren… what is he doing here?" Pointing at Byakuya, Ichigo asked in a slightly irritated tone.

The next moment, Ichigo felt himself being grabbed round the waist as Renji leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues met as his mouth opened, warm heat brushing against each other in a game of tag. Growing arousals brushed against each other briefly and by the time they parted, Ichigo was flushed.

A soft 'tsk' from the corner of the room served as a reminder that his question had gone unanswered. Shooting a blatant glare at the noble, Ichigo then turned his gaze back to his redhead, looking more irritated this time.

"Well… it was supposed to be a surprise but I convinced Tai-Byakuya to join us. Also, before you think I've been up to anything behind your back, there hasn't been anything at all. I just… kinda noticed that you seemed to have something for Byakuya ever since he told me you've been sneaking glances at him whenever you visit me."

'_What…!'_

Despite his thought of protest, the colour on his cheeks matched Renji's red ones as Ichigo struggled to defend himself. "I… I haven't been lusting after him."

'_Fuck! That came out so wrong…'_

Before he could continue though, the orange-haired substitute heard the redhead's voice, sounding a tad nervous. "Actually, I didn't really mind trying something with Byakuya, so that's why I asked… him to share our bed. I mean… I hope you'll be okay with this…"

As the redhead's blush deepened until it matched the fiery red of his hair, Ichigo thought for a moment. _'Byakuya and Ren… The only reason I was looking at him, even while I was kissing Ren in the office, was only to be sure that he didn't disapprove of this. Well… after some time, there was this something in his eyes that indicated that he wanted something like we had too…'_

Shoving aside the other suggestion in his mind that he had been turned on by having the noble observe them as they made out, Ichigo came to a decision. In a single step, he stood in front of Byakuya and pressed his lips to his, a hand going to what he always thought was luxurious black hair.

The hair did not disappoint – it was smooth between his fingers, the texture of silk – neither did the kiss. Unlike the earlier one he shared with Renji, after Byakuya allowed his tongue entrance, what proceeded next were gentle but firm caresses, and a slightly playful teasing that drove his blood downward to his groin.

When they broke apart for breath, Ichigo panting slightly, Byakuya calm as usual, a faint smile graced the noble's lips. "That was better. However, you are both too brash. Let me educate you on the finer points."

Their lips met again, with more of the same exchanged. This time though, Ichigo made an effort to try what he had just experienced and saw the noble's grey gaze gradually soften in pleasure.

They pulled away reluctantly, as Byakuya raised alabaster hands to his hair, removing the kenseikan that held his hair back tightly. Ichigo watched as he placed them on an adjacent shelf, before moaning in pleasure as the same hands brushed past his nipples through the fabric of his shihakushou.

Slipping through the folds of cloth, Ichigo felt slightly cool fingers caressing a nipple, while the other hand made quick work of the fastenings of his uniform. In no time, he stood almost naked before the noble, hakama around his feet, and kosode and shitagi hanging open.

He would have been blushing at being naked before the Captain if not for the pleasure that was currently coursing through his body. Fingers buried in raven black silk, Ichigo kept his eyes open just slightly, observing what Byakuya was doing. This was after all what could be called a class in the finer arts.

The noble blew softly at his nipple, before running a cool finger over it. After some rubbing, caressing and slight pinches, each slightly different from the other, yet all equally arousing, the orange-haired substitute moaned in pleasure as the Captain placed his mouth over it, allowing his tongue to work wonders.

Brown eyes hazed with pleasure, Ichigo bit back a loud groan as one of Byakuya's hands reached into his fundoshi and wrapped itself around his arousal. Meanwhile, the noble's talented tongue had moved onto the other nipple, doing the same, while the other hand swiftly removed the cloth wrapping, exposing his throbbing arousal.

The noble's caresses had him moaning non-stop; he had never been this turned on, not even when his redhead had been absolutely hot. That thought brought him back to Renji. As Byakuya's tongue moved downwards, licking at his abdominal muscles, he raised his eyes in search of his lover.

That proved to be a wrong decision.

Renji was already naked, a large hand wrapped firmly around his leaking arousal, stroking it languidly. That (his mind was screaming about how fucking hot his redhead was) coupled with the incredible sensations Byakuya's mouth had on his arousal, drove him to climax instantly.

"Byakuya!" Even as the noble swallowed what he produced, his arousal still remained in the warm cavity, feeling the slight suction as the black-haired Shinigami drank in every single drop.

Blushing slightly at having reached climax so quickly, Ichigo suddenly realised that the noble had remained fully clothed. As he tried to get Byakuya to stand up so he could return the favour, the noble's tender administrations on his arousal resumed. Grey eyes met brown ones for a moment, speaking for the noble's otherwise occupied mouth.

Satisfied that the noble was content, the orange-haired substitute turned his attention to his redhead, who still seemed content with his observation. Placing a finger in his mouth, he coated it liberally with saliva, before cocking it at Renji in an obvious instruction to get the redhead to come to him.

Three steps later, his redhead was standing before him. Running his eyes over Renji's muscular body appreciatively for a moment, Ichigo then rubbed his slick finger over a nipple. Emulating what Byakuya had done to him, he teased at the nipple with his fingers, then his mouth, only moving onto the other when the first was fully erect.

Moving downwards slowly, he bent over, before taking his redhead's entire slick arousal in his mouth in one swift motion.

"Fuck, Ichi, fuck!"

Between Renji's swearing and Byakuya's skilful technique, Ichigo knew he was reaching the edge again and his competitive instinct kicked in. Alternating between deep-throating and tonguing his redhead, he was determined to bring him to climax before the noble brought him to climax again.

With that objective in mind, it was not long before he felt Renji's grip on his hair tightening, the only warning sign before warm liquid hit the back of his throat. Swallowing quickly, Ichigo continued sucking the throbbing erection as it spurted, drinking in every drop.

It was only when he was done that he realised Byakuya had stopped halfway, leaving him close to the edge. Casting his eyes around, he spotted the noble arranging his uniform calmly before stepping onto the futon, darker arousal obvious against his ivory skin.

It was long and slender, probably as long as his (which meant Renji's was the largest) and seemed as controlled as the noble himself. His sudden thought of fucking Byakuya until he lost control only turned him on further as the black haired noble suddenly spoke, softly but with the air of authority he always commanded, "Renji, kneel."

It was no surprise to Ichigo that his redhead obeyed the command, getting on all fours on the soft sheets. As he stood silently, becoming the observer this time, the orange-haired substitute watched as the noble teased at the erection, one hand running all over it, the other brushing at the redhead's inner thighs, coaxing it until it was throbbing again.

Still seated on the futon, slender ivory legs splayed to one side, the noble lowered his mouth to the pert ass and began his administrations. "Uhh… Fuck! Byakuya!" As Renji writhed under Byakuya's tongue, Ichigo licked his fingers unconsciously, feeling the heat spread to his ass as well.

He could imagine how his redhead was feeling, having experienced the noble's talented tongue, and longed for something similar. Satisfied that his fingers were sufficiently wet, Ichigo slid one, then another into himself, as a substitute. Moving them in and out slowly, accompanied by Renji's swearing, he could almost imagine them as a combination of Renji's swollen arousal and Byakuya's tongue.

Heavy lidded chocolate eyes gazed on longingly as the noble finally replaced his tongue with fingers liberally coated with scented oil from a familiar jar. As Byakuya teased at the entrance, Ichigo tried the same on himself and was rewarded when his pleasure intensified.

Moments later, Byakuya had three fingers moving steadily in and out of his redhead, who was now too far gone to even swear coherently, arousal steadily leaking. Grey eyes gestured to him silently as the noble replaced his fingers with his slick arousal, and Ichigo stepped forward.

He ran a hand over the noble's slender and lithe body, tweaking at already erect nipples before inserting an already slick finger gently into Byakuya's entrance as the noble bent over slightly to allow for easier entry. After some teasing and stretching with his fingers, Ichigo coated his throbbing arousal with the oil, and in a swift motion, thrust into the noble.

'_Oh my fucking god! He's fucking tight.'_

His eyes however caught sight of the slight wince from Byakuya and slowed down immediately, not wanting to injure the noble. He continued sliding his swollen arousal in and out as gently as he could and was soon rewarded when he felt a soft 'aah' from the black-haired Shinigami as he shuddered.

They moved in rhythm, each thrust in time with the other. From the soft groans of the noble and loud groans of his redhead, Ichigo knew that this was exquisite pleasure for all of them, especially when his arousal brushed repeatedly against something he was sure was Byakuya's prostate.

Pleasure ran though him as he brushed against the tight channel repeatedly. He had not forgotten about what he wanted to do though and had a hand teasing the noble's nipples, while he licked at the noble's ear and shoulder blade.

As Byakuya's shudders got more intense (he could feel them, wrapped in the noble's tight heat), pleasure hazed brown eyes met heavy lidded grey ones and Ichigo nodded. It was a signal; the end was near.

Instead of picking up pace quickly like Renji usually did, Byakuya continued with the relaxed pace, only moving just slightly faster, but thrusting deeper. Ichigo did the same and toyed with the noble's nipples while the black-haired Shinigami shifted his grip on the redhead's arousal, gently caressing the sensitive head with his thumb.

A moment later, Renji jerked, literally exploding as white liquid shot all over white sheets. A violent shudder and a soft moan told Ichigo that Byakuya had reached climax as well; he was satisfied by how flushed the noble looked and the beads of sweat on his forehead.

As the tightness seemed to wrap around him, the orange-haired substitute closed his eyes and finally succumbed to the final wave of pleasure that crashed into him, calling out, "Byakuya!"

When he opened his eyes, Ichigo saw his redhead smirking at him, a hand wrapped firmly around his length.

"Mornin', Ichi." Renji's voice always sounded husky in the morning.

'_Wait…! That was a dream?'_

"So… why were you dreaming about my Taicho?"

In an instant, he was red and aroused again, as the dream began replaying itself in his mind. "I… er… dreamt of a threesome with Byakuya."

Renji laughed. "You must be joking. He's got a stick up his ass, but that doesn't mean you can fuck him. Wait, you were fucking him."

At his redhead's accusatory look, Ichigo blushed and nodded awkwardly.

"Fuck! That must have been one hell of a dream, Ichi."

It was only several moments that he realised what Renji had implied. Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "Wait, you mean you wouldn't mind having a threesome with Byakuya?"

Scratching his back casually, the Lieutenant replied, "Well… I've thought of it before, but it probably won't work out, given how uptight he is. I mean… maybe all he needs is a good fucking for him to snap out of his coldness."

Thinking about the Byakuya in his dream, Ichigo frowned for a minute, before replying, "He seemed quite like the real Byakuya in the dream though… Perhaps we should try something… That is if you don't mind of course." Looking up suddenly, he met his redhead's brown eyes.

"Nope. I just don't see how you'll be able to do it."

"I'll just have to think of a way then. Anyway Ren," the orange haired substitute teased, "Are you interested to know what happened in the dream? Byakuya was fucking you if you want to know."

"Doesn't that mean you were on top of both of us?"

"Yep." Unfortunately, the smirk on his face was matched by an equally mischievous one on Renji's.

"How about I fuck you while you tell me what exactly happened? I'm sure you missed my cock." Ichigo wriggled in vain, heat rising to his face once more as his redhead trapped his arms with one large hand, and teased at his entrance with the other.

Seeing that Renji was not about to give up several moments later, he nodded, cheeks a bright crimson. There was no way he would ever admit to missing the feeling of being screwed while in the dream.

As his redhead turned away, reaching for the oil, Ichigo pondered for a moment how they could get Byakuya to join them. His train of thought was lost however, once he felt a slick finger thrust into him. As pleasure surged through him, he knew that somehow he wanted to experience the threesome again. Satisfied at the goal he set for himself, he gave in to Renji's administrations.

He would have the time to think of it back in the real world. For now, all he wanted was to spend his limited free time with his lover.

* * *

Plans for a sequel are in progress. Do stay tuned!

Thank you for reading and please do leave a comment/review as motivation for this busy author. XD


End file.
